Les larmes de Ginny dans les bras de Ron
by Midwintertears
Summary: J’étais assis dans le salon du Terrier quand Hermione entra et lâcha d’une voix blanche que son rouquin et ma rouquine avaient une liaison secrète ... Je lui demandai si elle ne s’était pas mise à la fumette...


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Les larmes de Ginny dans les bras de Ron

Genre : Tragicomique

Rating : M

Avertissement : couples non canoniques nantis de parfum d'interdit, vous êtes prévenus

Disclaimer : Ben, si j'étais JKR, Ron se coltinerait Hermione et Ginny Harry.

Post tome 7. Je ne tiens pas compte de l'épilogue et Fred est vivant (vous pouvez aussi imaginer que Remus, Tonks et Severus aussi, mais de toutes façons, ils n'apparaissent pas ici)

J'avais commencé ceci avant de partir en vacances, et j'avais prévu une scène en plus, mais pour finir, je ne la mets pas, mais peut-être que si je fais une suite...

* * *

**Les larmes de Ginny dans les bras de Ron**

J'étais assis dans le salon du Terrier quand Hermione entra et lâcha d'une voix blanche que son rouquin et ma rouquine avaient une liaison secrète, ensuite, elle s'effondra à mes côtés et se retint de pleurer. Je lui demandai si elle ne s'était pas mise à la fumette.

—Harry ! Vociféra-t-elle, les larmes naissantes dans ses yeux ayant été rapidement remplacées par de l'indignation.

—Ben quoi ?

—Comme si moi, je pouvais…

—Excuse, Hermione, mais si Ron et Ginny sont incestueux, on peut s'attendre à d'autres révélations bizarres comme toi qui te drogues !

Elle ouvrit la bouche furieusement, s'apprêtant à me répondre quelque chose, mais aucun son ne fut produit, elle resta quelques instants à imiter la carpe hors de l'eau et au bout d'un moment, elle parvint à me dire d'un air sombre:

—Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ?

—Ben, avoue quand même que c'est un peu dur à avaler ! Sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça ?

—Je les ai entendus…

—Se faire une déclaration d'amour qui dépassait ce qu'un frère et une sœur éprouvent normalement l'un pour l'autre ?

—Non, pas tout à fait, mais ils ont dit des choses qui suggèrent qu'il s'agit de ça !

—Mais en es-tu sûre ?

Elle acquiesça frénétiquement du chef. Elle avait l'air vraiment troublée.

D'habitude, c'est moi l'impulsif qui tire des conclusions hâtives et paranoïaques du moindre indice, et c'est Hermione qui tente de me raisonner à coup d'arguments rationnels. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre d'émettre une opinion qu'elle aurait eue sur un coup de tête et dont elle n'aurait pas vérifié le bien-fondé.

A moins qu'elle ne soit totalement en état de choc, bien entendu. Et si c'était le cas, ça m'inquiétait.

—Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu exactement ? Lui demandai-je.

—Il la tenait dans ses bras et elle pleurait…

—Il la réconfortait sans doute, et il n'y a rien d'anormal à ce qu'un grand frère cajole sa petite sœur pour la consoler…Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurait ? Ajoutai-je, inquiet pour mon aimée.

—Ce sont Fred et Georges qui l'ont fait pleurer…

Je n'en revenais pas et haussai les sourcils. Fred et Georges, faire pleurer ma Ginny? Je ne voyais tout simplement pas comment ils auraient pu. Ils aimaient embêter Ron et Percy — et sans doute quelques fois dans l'intention sadique de les faire pleurer, bien que ceux-ci ne leur aient jamais offert cette chance depuis le coup du nounours changé en araignée— mais Ginny…c'était la petite princesse de la famille, tous ses frères la couvaient et lui faisaient le moins de mal possible !

—Ginny a voulu leur avouer ce qu'elle faisait avec Ron, Me dit Hermione, Car elle pensait qu'ils se montreraient compréhensifs, mais elle s'est trompée et apparemment, ils se sont montrer durs avec elle. Elle pleurait contre Ron et elle a dit « Oh, Ronnie, je viens de commettre une erreur qui pourrait bien nous coûter…J'ai tout raconté aux jumeaux à propos de toi et moi et…ils ont dit que nous étions dégoûtants, que nous devrions avoir honte et… » et Ron a répondu « Quoi ? Mais comment peuvent-ils …ça m'étonne d'eux ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous n'aurions pas le droit à l'amour nous aussi, même si c'est un peu particulier ! »

Je voulus répondre que ça ne prouvait rien, mais Hermione fut plus rapide.

—Tu vois Harry, il a évoqué un amour « particulier », donc, il ne doit pas s'agir de Ron et moi et de Ginny et toi…et puis, pour que Fred et Georges ne soient pas d'accord…

Sa voix se troubla sur la fin de sa phrase. Je commençai à douter moi aussi.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il me semblait évident qu'Hermione et Ron allaient finir l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et ça n'aurait pas été trop tôt, depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient, ça commençait à m'énerver personnellement ! Et de mon côté, depuis que je m'étais assuré que Voldemort ne me gênerait plus, j'envisageais de me remettre avec Ginny avec qui j'avais dû rompre juste avant de partir avec Ron et Hermione. Tout cela me semblait réjouissant, parce que moi qui n'avais jamais eu de famille, devenir le mari de Ginny, c'était devenir un Weasley à titre honoraire et donc intégrer la famille de sorciers qui s'était toujours montrée aussi généreuse envers moi. Et la cerise sur le gâteau était qu'Hermione, qui était une sorte de sœur de cœur, allait aussi en faire partie.

Et là, elle m'annonçait que ça n'allait pas être possible.

—Où sont-ils, en ce moment ?

—Ron est allé trouver les jumeaux, Dit-elle, Et Ginny a annoncé qu'elle allait prendre un bain pour essayer de se détendre un peu.

—Mais après…

—Je suppose qu'ils se retrouveront dans la chambre de Ginny, c'est là qu'ils étaient avant…

—Bien ! Annonçai-je.

Je me levai et me précipitai dans la chambre de Ron, où je dormais aussi, et saisit la Cape de mon père dans ma valise.

—Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Me demanda Hermione alors que je jetai la Cape sur ses épaules.

Je la fis taire et l'emmenai dans la chambre de Ginny. Nous nous accroupîmes dans un coin.

—Nous allons tirer ça au clair !

—Tu veux les espionner ?

—Oui, pourquoi ? Toi, tu écoutes bien aux portes !

—Mais c'est malhonnête de…

—Oh, quand Ron sortait avec Lavander, ça ne te dérangeait pas de me demander trois cent fois par heure des nouvelles de cette «passionnante histoire d'amour» comme tu appelais ça, en faisant celle qui n'est pas intéressée mais au fond de toi toujours avide du moment où ton Ron chéri craquerait et reviendrait en rampant pour demander ton pardon !

—Harry, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, Dit-elle avec mauvaise foi. La preuve, c'est que je n'ai jamais su grand-chose sur ce qu'il faisait avec elle à part lui manger la tête !

—C'est parce qu'il ne m'en parlait pas beaucoup et que du coup, tu n'avais rien à tirer de moi !

Nous fûmes interrompus par Ginny qui revenait de son bain, vêtue d'une petite robe de nuit courte. Je la trouvai tellement belle malgré ses yeux bouffis que je me surpris à haïr Ron dans la fraction de seconde où j'envisageai réellement qu'il puisse…faire cette chose dégoûtante avec elle!

Hermione et moi restâmes silencieux quand elle se glissa dans son lit et prit son oreiller rose dans ses bras pour le serrer comme une peluche. Sa douleur était perceptible.

On frappa à la porte.

—Ginny ? Appela la voix de Ron.

Elle ne répondit pas mais il entra quand même. Il marcha vers le lit, s'y assit et passa sa main affectueusement dans ses longs cheveux.

—J'ai parlé à Fred et Georges, Dit-il, Ce sont des crétins, mais ils ont fini par tempérer leur jugement…Quand tu leur as dit, ils ont été pris de court et ont eut une réaction trop violente, ils l'ont reconnu, d'ailleurs— il émit un petit rire— ça m'a presque parut surnaturel de voir ces deux-là être sérieux, j'avais oublié que ça pouvait leur arriver…mais ce qu'il en est vraiment, c'est que ce que nous faisons les gêne, mais qu'ils admettent avoir été rudes avec toi…

—Ça ne les excuse pas ! Cria brusquement Ginny, une larme coulant sur sa joue, Tu ne les as pas vus, quand je…Tu peux imaginer comment j'ai du me sentir…J'arrive près d'eux, convaincue qu'ils vont bien le prendre, et puis je leur dis tout dans un sursaut de courage, et là ils…

Elle fondit littéralement en pleurs et se jeta dans les bras de Ron pour continuer d'une voix étouffée:

—Et ils ont arrêté de rire…tu imagines, Fred et Georges qui ne rient plus, eux qui pendant la guerre parvenaient toujours à rendre le sourire aux plus pessimistes ? Et ils ont dit « Ginevra… », ils ne m'avaient jamais appelée comme ça, «Ginevra…Toi et Ronald, vous ne devriez jamais faire ce que genre de trucs ! Qu'est-ce que Papa et Maman vont penser ? Vous êtes immondes !»

—Je suis d'accord que c'est violent de leur part, mais…

—Tu leur pardonnes, toi ? Parce que moi…

—Je ne leur pardonne pas, mais j'ai tout simplement décidé de les envoyer au diable et de ne pas me préoccuper d'eux…Ginny, je ne veux pas que tu pleures à cause d'eux, ok ?

Il resserra son étreinte et lui caressa la tête.

—Mais…tu ne crois pas qu'ils ont raison, au fond ? Sanglota-t-elle.

—Non, nous avons le droit d'aimer qui nous voulons ! Répondit-il fermement.

J'étais impressionné par le calme de mon meilleur ami — ou meilleur ennemi, si vraiment il voulait me piquer ma gonzesse— , d'habitude, il n'avait aucun self-control et explosait de colère en exagérant à propos de tout et de rien. Sans doute que Ginny y était pour quelque chose, Ron avait l'habitude d'être un petit frère, quelqu'un de qui on s'occupe et qui dépend des autres. Avec Ginny, il pouvait enfin jouer au grand frère et endosser des responsabilités, être protecteur, rester stoïque pour qu'elle puisse se reposer sur lui et enfin se sentir un homme, un vrai.

Surtout si c'était elle qui lui avait offert de se sentir virile auprès de sa féminité.

Cette pensée me donna la nausée, les doutes envahissaient mon esprit de manière perfide. Je voyais à présent Ron et Ginny comme des êtres sans scrupules qui s'étaient bien fichus de moi et d'Hermione.

Je repensais à la manière dont Ron se méfiait de tous les garçons avec qui Ginny était sortie, de la peur que j'avais ressentie quand je me rendais compte que je l'aimais et qu'il pouvait m'en vouloir à cause de ça…J'essayais de me raisonner en me disant que mes sentiments pour elle était d'ordre fraternel avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'amour…Ron avait-il éprouver la même chose ? Cela expliquait son air désapprobateur quand je l'ai embrassée après le match…Il m'en voulait parce qu'une fois de plus, je lui avais pris ce qu'il voulait !

Je me sentis de plus en plus nauséeux. Alors depuis le début, ce connard voulait se la garder pour lui ! Et il avait réussit, il m'avait enfin doublé en me volant celle que j'aimais, réalisant son rêve de me surpasser!

Les larmes de Ginny auraient du m'émouvoir, et même me mettre en colère tellement je détestais la voir pleurer. Mais les larmes de Ginny dans les bras de Ron, c'était un blasphème. Ils s'étaient bien foutu de moi ces deux traitres ! Elle qui prétendait m'aimer et m'attendre depuis des années, et lui qui me faisait croire qu'il était mon meilleur ami !

A mes côtés, Hermione enrageait également en silence, les poings serrés. Je devinai que cette fois, Ron allait se prendre autre chose que des canaris (et puis Ginny pouvait rivaliser avec elle avec son chauve-furie).

—Je me demande pourquoi ça choque autant les gens, Murmura Ginny, Pourquoi est-ce interdit d'aimer…quelqu'un qui est de même…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, incapable de verbaliser la chose, sans doute.

—Je ne sais pas, Répondit Ron, Mais je suis sûr des sentiments que j'éprouve, je sais qu'ils existent, et je ne veux pas les renier !

—Moi aussi, c'est pourquoi je trouve cet interdit si injuste !

Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche et s'écarta de lui pour prendre un air indigné contre le monde entier. Je fixai son visage et tentai d'y retrouver les traits de la petite-fille qui avait passé sa première année à Poudlard à rougir en ma présence au point de commettre des bêtises avec le journal intime, de celle qui m'écrivait des poèmes un peu niais mais sortis du fond de son cœur, de celle qui disait avoir sagement attendu que je m'intéresse à elle, de celle qui avait supporté sans broncher mon histoire avec Cho et qui n'avait pas protesté quand je l'avais larguée pour partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes, résolue à m'attendre autant qu'il le faudrait.

Mais je ne la trouvais plus sur ce visage. Ce n'était plus qu'un joli petit minois de rousse qui aimait son grand frère plus que moi. Et qui commettait un amour interdit avec lui.

S-A-L-O-P-E !

Ensuite, il se passa quelque chose qui m'aurait fait crier si Hermione ne m'avait pas donné un coup de coude: le salaud roux incestueux prit la tête de la salope rousse incestueuse dans ses mains et lui administra un baiser sur le front !

Je vis du coin de l'œil les poings d'Hermione se resserrer à s'en faire péter les jointures. Elle était en colère, c'était sûr.

—Allez ma petite chérie, Dit le salaud en lui caressant le visage, Tu devrais dormir, je pense que c'est ce dont tu as le plus besoin !

—Non, reste près de moi ! J'ai besoin de toi, là tout de suite !

—Bon, si tu veux, je reste un peu, mais pas trop, si Hermione arrive, elle va me virer en me disant que je n'ai rien à faire dans une chambre de fille et que je suis un pervers…

— Ça c'est sûr que tu es un pervers ! Grogna ladite Hermione, mais heureusement, pas assez fort pour être entendue par quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

—En parlant d'Hermione, cela m'ennuie, Dit le salaud, Car elle m'a embrassé durant la bataille finale, et une fois Voldemort vaincu, je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt à me mettre avec elle pour ne pas lui faire trop de peine un jour comme celui-là et elle l'a accepté, mais maintenant, il va falloir que je lui avoue que j'ai cessé de l'aimer depuis belle lurette !

—Et moi, Renchérit la salope, Je suis tracassée à propos de Harry, J'étais sensée l'attendre mais l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et…voilà le résultat !

Ah, ils culpabilisaient pour nous, c'était déjà ça. Mais ils ne nous aimaient plus !

—Je ne veux pas qu'Hermione souffre, mais justement, si je lui mens pour lui dire ce qu'elle veut entendre, je vais lui faire encore plus de mal…

—Et Harry risque d'être très atteint dans sa fierté quand je vais lui dire…

Trop tard, salope, c'est déjà le cas !

On frappa encore à la porte.

—Qui c'est ? Demanda la salope.

—Georges. Et Fred est avec moi, bien sûr.

—Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? S'insurgea le salaud.

—Parler.

Le salaud se tourna vers sa salope:

—C'est ta chambre, tu leur permets?

Elle sembla réfléchir.

—D'accord, vous pouvez venir.

Fred et Georges ouvrirent la porte et s'avancèrent. J'espérai qu'ils allaient bien les remettre à leur place, les deux incestueux.

—En fait, on vient s'excuser.

—Ah ?

—Oui, on a été très surpris, et nos paroles ont dépassé nos pensées.

—Vous nous avez fortement blessés…et Ginny a pleuré à cause de vous !

—S'il te plait, Ron, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on te pardonne, si ça t'arrivait ?

—Sans doute, mais comprenez que nous sommes nous aussi sous le choc: nous n'imaginions pas que vous vous montreriez aussi fermés! En plus, j'étais convaincu que vous étiez comme nous !

Fred rigola.

—N'importe quoi ! Et avec qui ?

—Ben, tous les deux ! Dit le salaud en rougissant, prenant conscience de sa stupidité.

—C'est parce qu'on est jumeaux, c'est ça ? Alors on nous prête une relation fusionnelle où nous nous aimons d'amour ? Vous êtes stup…

Georges lui envoyant un regard pour le faire taire, pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils devaient s'excuser auprès de leurs benjamins et non se moquer d'eux.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit.

—Ginny, nous sommes désolés, nous avons fait des réflexions vraiment méchantes et idiotes, on a du vous paraître vraiment coincés pour oser vous dire ça… Dit Fred, Mais…

—Mais je vous jure que nous ne pensions pas être comme ça, Dit Georges, Vous savez, les gens se croient parfois très tolérants mais quand ça tombe sur _leur_ famille, ils perdent leur sang-froid et disent des choses qu'ils ne pensent pas dans l'absolu pourtant…

J'étais stupéfait. Les jumeaux étaient entrain d'adhérer à leur cause. Toute cette famille avait un grain ou quoi ? Je commençai à ne plus regretter de ne pas pouvoir en faire partie !

—Enfin, bref, Conclut Georges, On voulait que vous sachiez que nous sommes honteux d'avoir eu cette réaction, et que si ce que vous éprouvez est de l'amour, nous n'avons pas le droit de vous juger…Vous y avez droit, comme tout le monde.

La salope sourit et leur sauta au cou, heureuse d'avoir obtenu leur soutient.

—Cependant, Dit Fred, On est un peu curieux…Je veux dire…vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous faites ? De ce que vous ressentez ?

—Oui, Dit le salaud. Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr que quelqu'un était mon âme sœur…

Ou ta sœur tout court, salaud !

—Et si ce n'est pas indiscret, Susurra Georges, Euh…point de vue sexe, est-ce que vous avez déjà….

A salope détourna le regard et rougit. Et le salaud déclara:

—Oh oui, et c'était fantastique !

Son regard s'éclaira et la seule raison pour laquelle je me retins de vomir fut que bruit trahirait notre présence, sans parler de l'odeur.

Alors, ça, c'était le pompon, parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble en plus ? Moi qui avais toujours cru que la virginité de Ginny était pour moi, voilà que son frère lui avait cueilli sa fleur! Il s'était octroyé ce droit! Et ils avaient sans doute fait leurs cochonneries soit dans le lit où je devais le faire avec Ginny, soit dans celui où Ron et Hermione auraient du le faire !

Ils s'étaient bien moqués de nous et de ce que nous ressentions pour eux!

Mais je n'étais pas encore au bout de mes surprises: les jumeaux semblaient avoir décidé eux aussi de m'écœurer:

—Et c'était comment … quand vous l'avez fait ?

—C'est un peu indiscret comme question, Dit la salope.

Ah oui ? Indiscret ? Tu exiges des autres qu'ils acceptent que tu t'envoies ton frère, mais quand on te demande de raconter, tu joues les Sainte-Nitouche! Espèce de faux-cul!

En revanche, le salaud était ravi de commenter ses performances olympiques:

—Wouah, c'était puissant ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être aussi…

Mais il s'arrêta tout de même car si les jumeaux avaient revu leur jugement, ils ne pouvaient encore s'empêcher d'avoir une mine légèrement dégoûtée.

—Vous devriez quand même le dire aux parents et aux autres, Dit Georges, Surtout à Harry et Hermione…

Le salaud et la salope prirent un air coupable à l'évocation de nos prénoms.

—On comptait justement leur avouer demain, c'est pour ça que je vous l'ai dit à vous en premier, parce que ça me semblait plus facile…

—On a du vous décevoir…

—Pas si vous vous excusez…

—Et vous allez l'avouer tous les deux ensemble ?

—Oui, nous avons besoin du soutien l'un de l'autre, puisse que nous vivons la même chose…

J'étais médusé, mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire plus d'états d'âme à l'intérieur de ma tête, car les jumeaux s'apprêtaient à partir, alors je forçai Hermione à se relever pour que nous quittions la pièce à leur suite.

—Va dormir dans ta chambre, Ronnie, Dit la salope avec une voix très —trop— affectueuse.

Il se leva aussi, et je dus faire des manœuvres savantes pour ne pas qu'Hermione et moi soyons repérés par l'un des trois frères Weasley qui sortaient en même temps que nous. Nous restâmes plantés au milieu du couloir, toujours sous la cape, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient regagnés leurs chambres respectives.

—Tu vois ? Murmura mon unique amie d'une voix étranglée, Tu vois? Je n'ai rien imaginé: mon Ron et ta Ginny ont goûté au fruit de l'inceste, et nous …et nous, nous ne sommes plus rien pour eux !

Elle avait l'air bouleversée.

—Vous auriez du laisser le Troll m'écraser avec sa massue dans les toilettes, en première année !

_Très_ bouleversée. Je tentai de la réconforter en lui disant que moi, j'étais encore là, de son côté, que j'étais autant révulsé qu'elle et que nous allions nous venger de ce qu'ils avaient osé nous faire, mais rien n'y fit, elle avait les lèvres qui tremblaient.

—Et ils sont fait l'amour ensemble! Imagine qu'en plus, elle soit enceinte !

—Beurk, le gosse sera handicapé, comme…comme Malfoy ! Dis-je au hasard, en citant le premier crétin congénital qui me vint à l'esprit.

—En fait, il faut plusieurs générations pour voir les effets de la consanguinité…mais je suis d'accord de dire que…

—Et tu te rends compte que demain, ils vont le dire à leurs parents ? Dis-je, histoire d'en rajouter.

—Arthur et Molly ne vont pas apprécier ! Fit-elle, Je trouve abusif que Fred et Georges changent d'avis comme ça, que ça passe comme une fleur, mais les parents ne peuvent pas accepter ça !

—Quand je pense que…Commençai-je.

—Quoi ?

—Que Ron croyais que Fred et Georges….faisaient ça ensemble !

—Répugnant! Cet idiot de Ronald s'imagine que parce que lui fait des trucs dégoûtants, tout le monde le fait aussi et que ça l'excuse !

Elle était repartie en mode «Puisque Ron me fait l'affront d'en aimer une autre que moi, c'est parce qu'il est stupide !», et je dus avouer qu'elle avait raison, cette fois.

—Fred et Georges qui font l'amour ensemble, c'est quasiment….de l'onanisme !

J'acquiesçai sans plus, mais surtout parce que je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire «onanisme». Nous nous quittâmes sur le palier, moi pour rejoindre le traitre qui se disait être mon meilleur ami, et Hermione pour rejoindre la traitresse avec qui il baisait.

Il était couché sur son lit, mais au-dessus des couvertures, et fixait le plafond d'un air anxieux.

— Ça va Ron ? Lui demandai-je avec une voix qui me rappela bizarrement celle de mon père asticotant Rogue dans le pire souvenir de celui-ci.

—Ouais…Mentit-il.

—Et tes amours ?

—Euh…ben, tu sais où elles en sont…

—Oh, oui, je le sais paaaarfaitement , Dis-je avec un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Il m'adressa un regard effrayé. J'aimais ça. Il allait payer.

—Tu comptes bientôt avouer à Hermione que tu l'aimes ?

—Pas vraiment.

—Tu devrais te dépêcher, sinon elle ne t'attendra plus !

—Ouais, ben moi, je l'ai attendue longtemps aussi, avant qu'elle ne daigne admettre que je n'étais pas trop idiot pour elle ! Et puis, pourquoi toi, tu me dis ça, tu ne fais pas mieux avec Ginny ?

— Ça me regarde, Répondis-je, Et ça regarde Ginny !

Mais pas toi, par contre, sale cafard odieux !

—Eh, pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

—Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, et Ginny aussi !

Voilà, j'avais lâché le morceau. Son air malaisé s'intensifia.

—Oh, Harry, s'il te plait, pas aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas prêt…

—Et quand est-ce que je…

—S'il te plait, si tu devines que j'ai quelque chose à avouer, mets-toi à ma place et…

Oh, mais j'aurais voulu être à ta place, lorsque ton sexe et non le mien perforait l'hymen de Ginny, espèce de macaque lubrique !

—Et essaie de comprendre…Je vais l'avouer un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui ! Là tout de suite, j'ai besoin qu'on me fiche la paix ! Tu peux m'accorder ça ?

—Ouais, ben, j'espère que tu ne digèreras jamais le fait que tu m'aies trahi !

—T'avoir trahi…Murmura-t-il.

—Bonne nuit, _best friend_ !

—Bonne nuit.

oOoOOOoOo

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, ils décidèrent de tout avouer entre les corn flakes et la cafetière.

Encore une fois, Ron prit les devants et dit :

—Papa, Maman, Harry, Hermione, les frangins…Ginny et moi avons quelque chose de très important à vous dire…

Leurs oreilles étaient devenues rouges comme du carpaccio, je vis qu'ils se tenaient la main sous la table. Mes mains à moi se serraient, et je sentais déjà ma bouche s'ouvrir pour les devancer. Hermione m'envoya un regard pour m'empêcher de parler. Je me demandai pourquoi, plus tôt les traitres seraient démasqués, mieux ce serait non ?

Arthur et Molly eurent l'air très intrigués mais sourirent poliment à leurs enfants. Les jumeaux adressèrent un regard de soutien à Ron pour l'encourager à aller jusqu'au bout de l'aveu.

Je respirai bruyamment et ouvrit la bouche une fois de plus et les mots s'étaient déjà formés dans ma gorge, mais un coup de pied d'Hermione dans le tibia me fit taire, le tout accompagné d'un regard noir.

Comment ? Elle aussi avait changé d'avis ? N'était-elle pas de mon côté ? Avait-elle une fois de plus trop réfléchi pendant la nuit ?

Moi aussi, j'y avais longtemps pensé dans mon lit, mais je m'étais imaginé Ron et Ginny à poil entrain de…aarrgh ! Et les jolis seins de Ginny tels que je les imaginais en rêve, mais caressés par Ron. Et Ginny qui disait : «Tu es tellement mieux que Harry, mon frangin chéri!»

Cette vision était effroyable !

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon Ronnie ? Demanda Molly, Qu'est-ce que ta sœur et toi avez à nous dire ?

—Et bien, on…

—ILS COUCHENT ENSEMBLE ! ILS SONT INCESTUEUX !

Les mots m'avaient échappés. Hermione était terrorisée. Tous les Weasley me regardaient d'un air étonné….tous les Weasley y compris Ron et Ginny.

—Incestueux ? Fit Arthur, incrédule, Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers ses enfants.

Son visage n'exprimait rien de plus que la surprise, sans doute qu'il ne savait pas encore comment se comporter.

—Mais bien sûr que non ! Dit Ron, Harry, tu t'es mis à la fumette ?

—Ne mens pas, Ron, tu m'as dit hier que tu avais quelque chose à avouer, et je vous ai entendu touts les deux ! Et…

Je me tournai vers Hermione, celle-ci agita ses mains devant elle en faisant « non » de la tête.

—Et Hermione aussi, elle est d'accord avec moi !

Elle plaqua sa main contre son front et prit un air déconfit, comme si j'étais un cas désespéré.

—Vous vous êtes fichus de nous ! Et vous couchez ensemble ! Continuai-je, fou de colère, ignorant l'air outré des parents, Et…

—Harry ! Interrompit Ginny, Je ne suis pas incestueuse et Ron non plus.

—Mais tu as fait l'amour avec lui.

Ron et Ginny se regardèrent d'un air dégoûté.

—Avec lui/elle ? Euurrrk !

—Mais hier, je vous ai entendu le dire, quand Fred et Georges étaient là !

—Fred et Georges ont un rapport avec ça aussi ? Demanda Arthur qui avait l'air perdu.

—Harry, je…Commença Ginny, Je…Tu…

—Oui ?

—Tu…Merci d'avoir bousillé notre coming-out commun!

Silence.

Coming-out ? Euh…ce mot désigne bien le fait d'avouer son homosexualité à son entourage ? Mais quel rapport avec l'inceste ?

—Alors, vous voulez dire que… ?

—Tout à fait, Cria Ginny, Pendant la guerre, nous avons tous les deux découverts que nous aimions et les filles et les garçons, et quand nous avons remarqué que nous partagions le même secret, nous avons décidé de nous serrer les coudes !

—Après tout, Compléta Ron, Nous sommes frère et sœur, ce qui signifie que nous nous aimons beaucoup, pas au point d'être incestueux, mais assez pour être celui sur qui l'autre s'appuie dans ce genre de situations !

—Mais…Protestai-je, Fred et Georges ont…

—Oui ! Dit Georges, Nous avons mal réagi hier, mais on regrette, tu vas nous le renvoyer à la figure encore longtemps ? Et puis, comment Hermione et toi êtes-vous au courant ?

Hermione enfuit son visage dans ses mains comme si elle ne voulait plus avoir rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Le regard de Ron s'éclaira :

—La cape d'invisibilité ! Vous nous avez espionnés !

—Harry, pourquoi tu ne réfléchis jamais avant de l'ouvrir? Sanglota Hermione.

Et voilà, maintenant, c'était moi le méchant !

—Mais comment… ? Demanda Charlie qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

—J'étais séparée de Harry pendant la guerre, Dit Ginny, Je suis restée à Poudlard toute seule et je me suis beaucoup rapprochée de Luna…

—Alors c'est elle ?

—Oui…Je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle pendant qu'on continuait l'AD avec Neville…Quand elle a été enlevée par les Mangemorts dans le train, j'ai eu vraiment peur pour elle, et quand elle est revenue, elle a été me trouver pour me dire que mon frère et Harry allaient bien et…là, on s'est encore plus rapprochées, et on s'est embrassées !

—Et toi, qui est ton…homme ? Demandai-je à Ron.

Il rougit, apparemment, c'était plus dur pour lui que pour Ginny.

Hermione releva la tête, curieuse de savoir qui l'avait doublée.

—Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Cria-t-elle, Tu étais dans la tente avec nous tout le temps !

—Tu sais bien que non, Dit-il sombrement.

Nous repensâmes à ces quelques semaines où il nous avait quittés.

—Je n'ai pas été chez Bill, je vous ai menti…

—C'est vrai, Confirma Bill.

—Il est allé me rejoindre à Poudlard, Dit Ginny, Parce qu'il voulait savoir comment j'allais…C'était avant que Luna ne se fasse enlever…et

—Et je sentais déjà que l'amitié entre Luna et Ginny était devenue…différente, même si elles ne s'étaient pas encore déclarées…quant à moi, par un jeu de circonstances (des retenues en fait), j'ai...hum…découvert…hum…la face cachée de Malfoy…

Silence total. Je compris pourquoi il avait peur de le dire.

—Draco ? Gémit Hermione.

—Ben ouais, Draco, Dit Ron comme si c'était évident, J'allais pas me taper Lucius ! Ch'suis pas gérontophile, non plus !

Il avait l'air vraiment gêné et n'osait pas regarder Hermione. Il savait aussi que son père ne portait pas vraiment cette famille de blonds écervelés dans son cœur. Et moi, je me demandai ce que signifiait «gérontophile».

—Et donc, j'ai appris à mieux le connaître et…

—Je les ai vus s'embrasser, Dit Ginny.

—J'ai eu peur qu'elle me rejette à cause de ça, mais à la place, elle m'a serré dans ses bras et a fait : «Ron, c'est merveilleux, je ne suis donc pas la seule…car…euh…Ron, je crois que je…suis amoureuse de…Luna !», c'était même un peu comique, la soudaineté de cette double révélation…

Il marqua une pause et se tourna vers moi:

—C'est pour ça que hier, quand tu m'as dit que je t'avais trahi, je croyais que tu parlais du fait que je sortais avec quelqu'un que nous avons toujours considéré comme une ennemi, mais j'aimerais que tu apprennes à le connaître mieux, il est très bien, en fait…Et, oh, Hermignonne….je…

—Comment oses-tu employer ce surnom ? Explosa-t-elle, Parce que moi, tu m'as bien trahie, Ronald !

—Je suis désolé…Ça semblait stagner entre nous, j'ai essayé de faire des efforts pour toi mais tu n'arrêtais pas de me rabaisser alors j'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais pas, que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi…J'ai été surpris quand tu m'as embrassé…je ne t'attendais plus…

Je comprenais trop bien sa fureur, moi aussi, je me sentais trahi, pas vraiment par Ron (quoi que, Malfoy, c'était quoi ces goûts de merde en matière de mecs ?) mais par Ginny, elle n'avait pas pu m'attendre! Bon, d'accord, ça n'a pas du être facile pour elle, mais de là à me remplacer par…une fille ? Même une gentille fifille comme Luna, ça me blessait profondément ! Comment avait-elle pu…Et puis, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un homme ? Je me surpris à penser que ce n'était pas normal…Luna pouvait-elle la satisfaire mieux que moi ? Au niveau de l'amour et…du reste ?

—Vous êtes des traitres, Laissai-je échapper, Vous vous rendez compte de ce que nous ressentons, Hermione et moi ?

—Oh, la ferme, Harry, Ragea Hermione, Déjà, si tu avais pu te taire tout à l'heure, plutôt que de les accuser d'inceste, on aurait eut l'air moins cons !

—Mais c'est toi qui…

—Moi je n'ai rien dit, et j'ai essayé de t'empêcher de parler, mais comme d'habitude, tu ne tiens pas compte des autres !

Le bouquet final ! Maintenant, Hermione aussi était contre moi ! C'était elle qui était pourtant venue me trouver avec ses soupçons, c'était elle qui avait insinué des choses, et maintenant, elle se déresponsabilisait et rejetait tout sur moi pour se poser en grande victime ! C'était trop fort !

Ron et Ginny tremblaient. Ils attendaient le verdict de leurs parents qui n'avaient plus parlé depuis un bout de temps, il fallait dire qu'on avait tenu le crachoir sans les laisser intervenir.

—Ça va, Finit par dire Arthur, Il n'y a aucun mal à ce que vous soyez homosexuels…Mais je voudrais bien faire la connaissance de Luna et…du fils du con à perruque blonde!

Ginny et Ron parurent soulagés, ils avaient gagné la première manche. Et moi, je me sentais comme le dernier des abrutis.

**FIN**

* * *

Et maintenant, est-ce que je fais une suite? Si oui, on garde le POV Harry, ou on change pour celui d'Hermione ou encore celui d'Arthur?


End file.
